Jouons et je t'aime Stefan !
by SiGrimm
Summary: C'est vendredi et Damon s'ennuie terriblement. Il croit qu'il est malade ! Pour passer le temps, il décide de jouer avec son frère, Stefan qui n'était pas très enthousiaste au début,mais, finit par être consentant...


**What's up every body ! Ceci est mon tout premier One-shot et qui plus est sur la série Vampire Diaries et c'est aussi mon premier lemon. Je vous demanderais s'il vous plait d'être indulgents ! Thanks !**

 **Il doit y avoir quelque fautes car je n'ai pas vraiment vérifier juste jeter un coup d'œil à la va vite donc je m'en excuse d'avance ! C'est quoi ces personnes qui vérifie pas leur textes ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! MDRR...!**

 **Auteur : me et les personnages ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Dommage ... !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture et n'oubliez surtout pas LA REVIEW A LA FIN PLEASE !**

* * *

On était vendredi soir et j'étais allongé sur mon lit regardant le plafond, une main derrière la tête et l'autre jouant avec une balle de tennis. Je m'ennuyais terriblement. J'aurais bien pu sortir et hypnotiser n'importe quelle fille pour coucher avec moi, boire son sang et lui faire tout oublier, mais, je m'ennuyais tellement que j'avais ni le cœur ni l'envie de sortir pour me faire la première fille que je verrais. Je pense que je dois être malade. Très malade. Pourtant je n'ai pas de fièvre ou la gorge qui me brûle. Je pousse un long soupire et finis par me lever de mon lit et sortis de ma chambre. Alors que je passais devant la porte de la chambre de Stefan, je n'entendis rien. Aucun bruit. Il n'était sûrement pas là. Je continue mon chemin et descendis les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée et au rez-de-chaussée. Toujours pas de signe de vie de mon petit frère. Je me dirigeais à la cuisine et me servis un verre de Bourbon puis, m'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'une fenêtre, me donnant une vue magnifique sur la Lune particulièrement grosse et brillante en ce soir d'été. La maison était baignée dans le noir complet n'apercevant que légèrement la forme des meubles. Soudain, j'entendis un claquement de porte, celle de la porte d'entrée et les marches des escaliers grincé.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Et sans même me dire ''bonsoir'' ? C'est bien triste !

Il s'arrêta et poussa un soupire ennuyé.

\- Aaah… Bonsoir Damon.

\- Cache ta joie surtout, murmurais-je. T'étais où ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Damon, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

En y réfléchissant je savais parfaitement où il était et avec qui.

\- Elena.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, je n'entendis plus ses bruits de pas monter les escaliers. Un vent froid passa, me donnant un léger frisson dans le dos et ma vue sur la lune fut remplacé par une silhouette masculine que je reconnaissais entre mille. Un sourire en coin déforma mes lèvres. Le verre de Bourbon toujours dans la main, je l'apportais à mes lèvres et bu le contenue liquide aigre et amer d'une traite, sans quitter du regard le galbe assombrit en face de moi, seuls ses yeux verts éclairés par les rayons de lune.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise? Le taquinais-je

\- Pourquoi tu parles d'elle.

-Tss... C'est évident tu pus son odeur à elle ! Lui répondis en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Il se rapprocha de moi de quelque pas et se pencha, chacune de ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. À son expression je voyais que je l'avais énervé, ce qui élargit encore plus mon sourire taquin.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine dans ton si magnifique regard petit frère ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème Damon ? Demande-t-il de but en blanc.

\- J'n'ai pas le droit de savoir où était mon cher petit frère ?! Répondis-je faussement vexé.

\- Que veux- tu Damon ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs et son regard s'assombrit encore plus. Je le dévisageais, mon sourire s'effaçant petit à petit. Je poussais un long soupir et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je m'ennuie terriblement.

Il écarquilla ses yeux verts et se redressa son corps prit de spasmes. Il rigolait.

Je le sais parce qu'il vient d'éclater de rire et se tient les côtes. Whaou ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps, quel sublime rire et ce sourire rayonnant malgré le manque de luminosité.

\- Toi…Toi tu t'ennuis ?! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher une fille avec qui passer du bon temps comme d'habitude? Dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Ben justement, je n'ai pas envie de sortir pour aller m'amuser avec de jolies minettes comme je le fais d'habitude, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es malade ou quoi Damon ?!

\- Je me le demande moi-même.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

\- T'as pas envie de jouer avec moi petit frère ?!

\- N'importe quoi, s'exclame-t-il blasé et surpris, va te coucher tu feras mieux.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce, monta les escaliers et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Moi je suis resté assis dans le fauteuil mon verre vide à la main où les glaçons avaient déjà fondus. Son rire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, depuis cette fois où on jouait ensemble au rugby -ou bien s'était au football ?- avant qu'on rencontre Katherine et qu'elle nous transforme en vampires.

Même si ! Ce n'est pas une raison de plus vouloir jouer avec son grand-frère ! C'est vrai, je reconnais que je fais quelques bêtises de rien du tout –pleins de grosses bêtises- et pense des fois qu'à m'amuser –tous le temps-, mais, c'est de sa faute à lui aussi. Il est devenu végétarien, j'y peux rien si j'aime la viande. S'il faisait plus fait attention à moi ces derniers temps, il aurait remarqué que j'ai diminué ma consommation de sang et ne fais plus de gaspillage. Je pense au développement de la planète !

Pourquoi ne s'intéresse-t-il plus à moi comme avant ? Pourquoi nous ne nous amusons pas comme on l'a toujours fait ? Pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment quand je le vois avec Elena rire comme deux amis à une bonne blague ? Elena m'avait-elle remplacé ?

Les réponses à ces questions étaient pourtant si évidentes.

J'ai toujours été égoïste voulant garder tout et n'importe qui, rien que pour moi. C'était le cas avec Stefan depuis qu'il est né. Je me rappelle de ces fois où quand il pleurait parce que les plus âgés l'embêtaient et que j'allais les remettre à leur place, je paraissais comme un héros à ses yeux. Son héros. De ces fois où quand ils faisaient des cauchemars ou entendaient les parents se disputer, il venait se glisser dans mon lit et on dormait ensemble. C'était le bon vieux temps ! Mais tout à coup, tous disparu du jour au lendemain d'un revers de la main. Elena m'avais encore plus séparé de mon Stefan, grandissant l'écart que j'essayais de renouer entre lui et moi petit à petit. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour me rapprocher de lui à tout prix. L'urgence était au rendez-vous, je m'ennuyais trop. Une raison qui me poussait à ne plus draguer les filles. C'est qu'elles ne m'intéressent plus, sauf une personne qui n'est d'autre qu'un homme et de plus est quelqu'un que je vois tous le temps et dont je suis très proche.

Je grogne et décide de me lever du fauteuil qui commençait à m'être inconfortable, déposant le verre vide sur le bar et me dirigea vers la chambre de mon cher petit frère.

* * *

Je frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse. Je décide donc de rentrer quand même. J'empoigne la poignée de la porte et l'enclenche, entrebâillant la porte pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil et l'ouvrit carrément pénétrant la pièce vide. Sa chambre était propre et rangée, pas de poussière, les meubles en très bon état et très peu de choses. Quelques posters et affiches collés par-ci et par-là sur les murs couleur crème. Je balaye la pièce des yeux et fut attiré par un gros cahier posé sur son bureau. D'un pas vampirique, je me trouve devant le bureau et attrape le gros cahier. Je plisse les yeux et feuillette les pages : c'était le journal intime de Stefan. Je pouffe. A son âge avoir un journal intime, c'est pour les petites filles ça, pour raconter leurs problèmes ! Quand je tombe sur une page où il parle d'Elena.

« _**Cher journal,**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui je suis sortis avec Elena, nous sommes allé au cinéma voir un film à l'eau de rose qui m'a beaucoup plu. Ensuite, nous sommes allé chez le fleuriste et je lui ai offert une rose rouge puis, après nous nous sommes assis sur un banc près du lac et je l'ai embrassé. Le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon, ses lumières chaudes nous baignant dans un bonheur pas possible, ses reflets se projetant sur le lac devenu rouget et orange. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant…L'atmosphère laissait au romantisque.**_

Je lève les yeux aux ciels et continue de lire jusqu'à trouver un passage qui m'intéresse. Ah ! Mon prénom !

 _ **Je suis enfin rentré et je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre que je vois Damon assis dans le fauteuil en face d'une fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la lune, bien sûr accompagné d'un verre de whisky en main**_ –ben merci c'est gentil de préciser- _**je me suis approché de lui parce qu'il avait mentionné le prénom d'Elena, ce que je n'apprécie guère. Mais rien ne s'est passé, il n'a pas dit d'insultes et ne s'est moqué absolument de rien. A ma grande surprise !**_

 _ **J'ai même cru voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a dit que je sentais l'e parfum d'Elena. Damon pouvait cacher ses expressions aux autres et jouer la comédie, mais, avec moi ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je sais que Damon n'est pas la personne mauvaise, sans cœur, sans pitié, sans vergogne et arrogante qu'il parait être. Je dirais même que c'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse. En tout cas, quelque fois. Je me rappelle que quand nous étions enfant se l'était et il était aussi mon héros. »**_

Sacré Stefan ! Que tu peux être poétique des fois !

Je referme le cahier dans un soupire et le repose à sa place.

Il y avait une porte fermée dans la chambre qui devait être sans aucun doute la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler et conclut qu'il se douchait. Je décide alors de l'attendre assis sur son lit le temps qu'il finisse.

* * *

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit.

J'étais adossé au mur derrière celle-ci, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne me voit pas. Enfin…pas encore.

Mes yeux me donnaient son dos où ruisselaient des gouttes d'eau coquines qui s'échouaient sur le haut de la serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il essuya ses cheveux avec une autre serviette qui était autour de son cou. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés dans le mouvement. Dévoilant les muscles de ses trapèzes rouler sous sa peau blanche et rendue brillante par les gouttes d'eau qui n'arrêtaient pas de jouer dessus avec les reflets de lumière.

Un sourire hautain déforma mes lèvres.

\- Sexy tout ça.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers moi. Il écarquilla les yeux on me voyant adossé au mur les bras croisés sur mon torse puis, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre Damon ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te faire un p'tit coucou ?!

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux quoi Damon ?

\- Oh rien, juste joué avec mon petit frère adoré.

Il se mordit les lèvres et passa une main exaspéré dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers sa commode où il chercha un caleçon.

\- Ignore moi surtout, dis-je amusé, fais comme si je n'étais pas là !

Il me jeta un de ces regards tueur qui me fit élargir mon sourire et se pencha sur un tiroir.

Quelle belle vue sur son gros et magnifique popotin musclé !

Il se redressa et je n'attendis pas longtemps pour attraper son poignet et le jeter sur le lit deux places. Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qui se passait, je me mis au-dessus de lui et le bloqua, l'empêchant de fuir.

\- Da…ngh…

Mes lèvres s'étaient posés sur les siennes roses et pulpeuses. Je me redresse et planta mes yeux clairs dans les siens verts. J'y vis une lueur étrange. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et mouillés, ses yeux flamboyant, ses joues rougies et sa bouche entrouverte et brillante de salive. Je l'interroge du regard et il me répondit positivement.

Nos lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois. Je léchai ses lèvres pour y demander l'accès et il les entrouvrit. Ma langue entra dans l'antre buccal et fouilla les moindres recoins. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver sa jumelle timide. J'enroulai la mienne autour de la sienne et nous dansèrent dans une valse synchronisée, la faisant oublié sa timidité. Je brisais l'échange contre mon gré par manque d'air. L'expression qu'arborait Stefan était trop mignonne. Je baissai la tête et déposa des baisers dans son cou, le faisant gémir. J'attrapai sa peau être mes dents et l'a mordit laissant une marque de mes dents. Je réitère plusieurs fois la chose, marquant son cou de nombreux suçons violacés. Je descendis plus bas, laissant des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qui passaient au bout de mes lèvres et mordis sa clavicule. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Stefan qui poussa un fin gémissement. Bingo, point sensible ! Je souris de plus belle et dévala sur son torse, attaquant un malheureux téton et triturant l'autre. Un cri rauque sortit de la gorge de Stefan qui arqua son dos.

\- Damon…hn… arrête ça.

Je mordis de toute mes forces le téton entre mes dents ce qui fit s'arquer Stefan de nouveau et un nouveau frisson le traverser.

\- Non le jeu ne fait que commencer p'tit frère, dis-je dans un murmure.

Je remonte et attrapa son visage d'une main, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il lâcha un gémissement dans ma bouche.

Ma main glissa sur son torse, caressa ses abdominaux et arriva sur sa serviette que je happai et jeta quelque part dans la chambre. En tout cas, loin de nous. Mon tee-shirt subit le même sort. Quand soudain, je sursaute et me stoppe dans mon élan, je relève les yeux et fut noyer dans ses rubis verdoyant. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Il y avait une petite lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

Je serai ma mâchoire et m'assis sur le lit.

\- Excuse-moi Stefan. Je suis sincèrement désolé, m'excusais-je.

Je sentis son regard surpris posé sur moi. Le lit s'affaissa, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Je sentis deux mains encadré mon visage et le tourner. Je relève la tête et vit ses lèvres tendres et pulpeuses recouvrirent les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser cherchant toujours plus loin. Tripotant ce corps parfait que j'avais tant rêvé et qui m'étais offert. A l'aide de mon poids, je nous vis s'allonger et vint m'installer entre ses fines jambes musclés que je caressais du bout des doigts. Je mis trois doigts dans sa cavité buccale qui s'empressa à sucer avec passion et avidement puis, quittèrent sa bouche dans un parfait ''bop''.

\- Je ne fais plus machine arrière Stefan, murmurais-je d'une voix grave.

Et sans plus attendre, un doigt pénétra son intimidé. Des spasmes violant le prirent. Pour le détendre, je pris son sexe dans ma main libre et commença de lent mouvement de va et vient. Ma bouche vint s'écraser sur la sienne et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement mixé d'un grognement atterrit sur mes lèvres. Deux doigts travaillaient son anus en forme de ciseaux puis un troisième.

Mes doigts touchèrent une boule de nerfs que je titillais. Soudain, il s'arqua et empoigna une portion de mes cheveux.

\- Hngh…Damon…pas…pas là… Sa voix était si sensuelle et rauque. Il jouit dans ma main dans un gémissement guttural et releva ma tête pour ensuite m'embrasser tendrement. Pour se venger d'avoir mordu sa lèvre, il attrapa ma langue, s'enroula autour d'elle puis la mordit. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge et je souris contre ses lèvres.

\- Hum…Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Je sortis mes doigts de son anus élargit et le pénétra doucement, mais assez sèchement.

\- Aah…ngh…

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son sublime visage et là je fondis entièrement. Une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux, les rendant que plus beaux et pétillants, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, sa respiration saccadée et ses magnifiques lèvres charnues aussi rougies par nos baisser endiablés et mes morsures. D'un coup de rein, je le pénétrai complètement, mes testicules frappant contre ses fessiers bombés.

Au fur et à mesure, le rythme accélérait, devenant de plus en plus violent. Je pris son sexe en érection et le masturba au même rythme que les coups de butoir que je lui assénais. Le plus beau dans tout ça, était la magnifique vue que j'avais sur MON Stefan gémissant. La pièce était entièrement emplit de gémissement sensuelles et de cris rauques et de plaisir ainsi que notre respiration saccadées. Il y régnait une douce et agréable chaleur ainsi qu'une odeur de luxure, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre dégoulinant de sueur et nos cheveux trempés où perlaient des gouttes de sudation.

Mon sexe heurta encore une fois cette nouvelle boule de nerfs à l'intérieur de son anus. Il arqua à nouveau son dos enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos, le griffant de toutes ses forces, laissant des marques prouvant que je l'appartenais. Il gémit de plus belle, ne se retenant plus et jouit à nouveau entre nos deux torses dans ma main et après quelques coups de reins, je jouis à l'intérieur de lui et tomba à ses côtés. Nous étions dans un état les plus critiques, perdus dans le pur bonheur et le plaisir brut, tous deux essoufflés. Il se rapprocha de moi, posa sa tête sur mon torse et grogna de contentement. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et déposa ma main sur son bras, le caressant délicatement. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, sur son nez, sur sa joue gauche et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il rompu le baiser, visiblement content.

\- N'empêche tu t'es pas débattus ?!, remarquais-je. Il pouffa et sourit plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Je voulais jouer aussi, pourquoi toi seulement ?! Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses pour me venger et il rigola. Son rire sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles dont je ne pouvais m'en passer. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Stefan, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Il passa ses lèvres et s'approcha des miennes.

\- Je t'aime aussi Damon, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

\- Eh c'est sexy la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom ! Répète-le encore une fois !

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?! Demanda-t-il rieur.

Je commençai à lui faire des chatouilles et il rigola à gorge déployé.

\- D'accord...ok...ok. C'est bon ! Et je m'arrête, haussant les sourcils.

\- Damon...Damon...Damon. Répéta-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien d'une voix tendre et lascif. Je ronronnai.

\- Quelle voix sexy et érotique !

Je dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je reculais à chaque fois pour le provoquer. Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Je ricanai et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Ensuite, je le serrai encore plus dans mes bras et nous prîmes sommeil ainsi comme des enfants bienheureux.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu ! Reviews please ! ;)  
**


End file.
